


Imagined

by cherryprint



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 15:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13298061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryprint/pseuds/cherryprint
Summary: Dating Mina is nothing like Chaeyoung used to dream about, and she loves it.





	Imagined

Chaeyoung used to dream of a perfect relationship.

Constantly on romantic dates, eating candle-lit dinners, sharing little kisses while giggling to each other about nothing at all, hands interlocked - it was cheesy, saccharine, straight out of a bad romance movie, but she didn't care in the least.

Of course, she didn't take it too seriously. It was just a silly fantasy, but she took solace in it while she failed to find a date through her high school years.

Still, she remembered her dream as she asked out a beautiful girl named Myoui Mina, her fantasy running through her head as she took deep breaths in preparation.

It stayed in her thoughts as Mina accepted with a warm smile.

“Hey, Chaeng.”

Half asleep, Chaeyoung jumped a bit when Mina lightly poked at her, a movie they’d seen countless times droning on in the background.

“Yeah?” She lazily turned her head to the right, meeting Mina’s sleepy eyes.

“Can you pass the chips?”

Eying the half-empty bowl that sat on a table to her left, Chaeyoung slowly nodded, grabbing it and setting it into Mina’s outstretched hand.

“Thanks.”

As Mina took the bowl into her lap, she brought one arm around Chaeyoung’s shoulders, gently pulling her in, and Chaeyoung took the opportunity to collapse onto Mina’s shoulder. Her amused look was the last thing she saw before she closed her eyes again, dozing back off into her nearly-sleeping state.

She doesn’t dream about her perfect relationship, not anymore. That dream is long gone - dating Mina had turned out to be much different than her fantasies. They found themselves trading candle light for the light of a tv screen, fancy dinners for takeout and snacks, romantic outings for karaoke and dancing under neon light.

It couldn't be more different than what Chaeyoung imagined, and she wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
